Legend of Louise
by WriteraAddicted
Summary: La quete de Link pour sauve Hyrule de Ganondorf est fini depuis cinq ans et il a repris le cour de sa vie. Son quotidiens est chamboule quand il est invoquer par la jeune magicienne Louise de la Valiere, une adolecente dont les pouvoirs magiques sont inconsistants. Il devient son familier et entreprend de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui.
1. Arc I Chapter 1

_**Legend of Louise**_

_**Arc I : L'Hylian d'Halkegenia**_

_**Chapitre 1 : la ceremonie**_

Toutes les precision sur l'univers, la chronologie et les personnages et OCs seront presentees dans une rubrique en fin de chapitre au fur et a mesure de l'histoire.

Tous les poles et annonces relatif a l'histoire vous seron notifie en fin de chapitre

**Texte en gras: sons/cris/bruitages**

_Texte en italique: penser du/d'un/des personnage/s_

«texte entre crochets: texte ecrit/decrit/lut parle/un/les personnage/s»

-texte apres un tiret: paroles du/d'un des personnages

**Le vent souflait paisiblemt **sur le pres. Alonger dans l'herbe, Link d'Ordon, simple bouviers, regardait les nuages. Un peu plus loin Epona, sa jument, broutait. Ils venaient de rentrer les chevres dans l'etable et atendaient le retour du fermier.

-Heeey,Link!

Le garcon s'assit et fit un signe de la main. Il se leva en epoussetant sa tunique et son pontalon de toile, resera sa large ceinture verte et, suivis de sa monture, descendit jusqu'au portail.

-Link, Russle veut te parler. Je crois que cela concerne ta prochaine livraison au Chateau.

-Ok. Je passerais le voir. J'ai finis de rentrer les chevres. Les autres m'attendent. A plus tard.

-A ce soir alors.

Link partis du ranch s'alluat le maire Bo et Collin qui discuttait activement du la construction d'une nouvelle maison dans le village. Collin avait bien grandis, aussi grand de taille et large d'epaules que son pere, il etais maintenant l'assistant du maire et heriterait un jour de se role. Le jeune bouviers etait convaincus qu'il serait un bon maire pour Ordon et ses habitants. La boutique de Sera avait une nouvelle enseigne depuis que Malo en etait devenus un des actionaires, Sara elle meme se prelacait au bors de l'eau,son chat rouler en boule a ses cotes. Hench, son mari devait etre deriere le contoire. Heyli jouait avec la derniere de la fratrie devant la maison. Russel et elle ava

it quatre enfants. Collin etait l'ainee d'une dizaine d'annees, suivit de leur premiere fille et des jumeaus.

-Bonjour Link.

L'hylian fit la bise a la femme de son mentor et fit un gros calin a la petite.

-Russel et Rob son dans la foret, il ramase des herbes pour les potions de Beth. Oh, et Hilia t'attend chez toi.

Link rougit au sous entendus de la femme. Tout le village et ses amis semblaient convaincue qu'Hilia et lui etait ensemble. Il connaissait la jeune fille depuis toujour et la considerait comme sa soeur et quand une fois revenue au village elle avait commencer a faire des cauchemards il l'avait veiller nuits apres nuits. Leurs liens s'en etait trouver encore plus renforcer mais il etait clair pour tout les deux qu'ils ne ressentaient rien de romantique. Quand Collin avait commencer a se sentir a l'etroit chez ses parents il avait emmenager chez le maire et Hilia s'etait instaler chez moi. Pour le plus grand plaisir des adorateurs de potins.

Je remerciait Heyli et poursuivait mon laissait Epona au pied de la maison et y montait. Comme a son abitude Hilia lisait sur sa chaise a bascule. Je m'assie a ses cotes sur le sol et l'observait en silence. Comme a notre habitude ce fut elle qui perdis patience en premiere.

-Tu est tout sale.

Je me contentait de lui sourire et elle me fis u e grimace boudeuse.

-Russel est dans la foret avec son fils. Cela fais un moment deja. La nuit va bientot tomber. Ca tembeterait de les chercher avant que la maman poule ne s'inquiete?

-pas de probleme.

Je me levait, entrait dans la maison, passait devant mon lit sous la fenetre, atrappait une pomme pres du chauffaud et decsendait a la cave. J'alumais la lampe a huile pose a coter de l'echelle et m'avancait vers le cofre. Je suspendais la lampe au crochet pendus au dessus de moi et, une fois la piece bien eclairer regardait autour de moi.

Sur une table en bois, la tunique de garde royale verte et la tenus du hero de la tribus Zora etaient plier avec le plus grand soin. L'armure magique du Malo Mart reposait sur un manequin juste a cotes. Ses bouclier etaient acrocher au mur, au dessus de l'enorme boulet a pique. Dans un coin son arc, son carquois, et une immence epee attendaient. Il avait fait forger cette lame par un forgerons Gorons. Elle etait longue, epaisse et lourde. Elle ne valait pas la MasterSword mais elle lui suffisait. Il le faudrait bien puisqu'il l'avait remise dans le Temple du temp.

Link enfila sa vielle tunique verte et, sous un elan de nostalgie s'equipat integralement. Ses sacs de bombes etaient plein et menacaient de tomber de leur etagere, ses grapims,son boomrang, ses bouteilles,ses carnets et journaux retournairent a leur place originelle. Cela fesait bien longtemp qu'il n'avait plus sentis le poids familier de ses armes sur son corp. Ses sacoche acrocher a sa ceinture il resortis de la maison.

-Je ne serais pas long. Promis.

Il sauta de la plate forme et atterit en roulade, sachant tres bien que cela rendrait Hilia folle de rage.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver Russel. Il s'etait arreter a la source des esprits et le petit Rob tentait de souffler dans une des herbes a vent. Russel l'apercut et me montra a son fils. Le bambin se leva et d'un ton imperieu m'ordonna de lui apprendre. J'obtenperais de bonne grace, amuse. Epona galopa jusqu'a moi et j'y instalait l'enfant. Nous fiment demis tour et Russel commenca a me parler.

-J'ais laisser un paquet pres de chez toi. Il faudrait que tu le depose au Mega Malo Mart apres ta prochaine livraison.

-Encore des nouveaux articles? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut encore trouver a vendre?

-Des jouets.

-Des jouets?

-Des jouets.

Link gardais le silence un moment. C'etait logique en fait. Les equipements pour les aventuriers et les fermiers,les cosmetiques et les abits de luxe pour les nobles et les coquets, la nouriture,les confiseries,les livres, la musique... Il ne restait en effet que les jouets.

-Quel genre de jouets?

-La dernier fois c'etait des poupees et des hommes de bois. La, ce sont des masques et d'autres petites choses.

-Mais ou at elle bien pus en trouver?

-C'est de la fautes de Jehd. Depuis que tu l'a aidee a acceder au ruine dans la foret, il n'arrete pas de trouver de nouvelle babiole. Ces caisses en sont remplit. Malo compte reproduire plusieurs des antiquitees en echange de fonds pour les recherche archeologique.

-Attend. Ca veut dire que tu veut que je livre des objets historiques au magasin?

-Inutile de te preciser d'etre prudent je supose.

-Tu me connait, Russel, Prudence est mon second nom.

Link avait dit cela de maniere tres serieuse pourtant l'homme ne semblait pas tres rassurer. _Tu est la personne la moin prudente que je connaise, Link... Et Prudence est un nom de fille!_

Les trois garcons arrivait devant la maison de Link. Russel et Rob partirent pour le village et Link prit le temp de verifier si les caisses de Jehd tiendrait sur la selle d'Epona.

Il lui fallut attacher deux caisses de chaques cotes de la croupe de la jument et une juste deriere la scelle mais ce passerait.

Il allait desarnacher Epona quand un murmure retint son attention.

Link regarda autour de lui. Personne. La vois se fit plus forte et assurer.

Les Esprits de la lumiere ne c'etaient plus montre a lui depuis que Hyrule etait sauvee, pourtant l'energie qui se degageait de cette vois y resemblait. En plus forte...bien plus forte.

_Non cela ne peut pas etre Elles. Il y aurait bien plus de lumiere et de...Oh Deesses!_

Devant lui un large cercle de lumiere verte venait d'apparaitre. Oubliant qu'il avait toujour les renes d'Epona en main il toucha du bout des doigts le disque. Pendant un moment ses extremitees traversairent l'apartion puis il fut aspiser par la lumiere.

Quand le calme reveint devant la petite maison,il n'y avait plus trace ni de la jument ni de son maitre.

Louise avait mauvaise mine. Elle n'avait pas reussit a dormir de la nuit. L'angoise de la ceremonie d'invocation. Elle avait fait sa maligne devant cette nymphomane de Zerbst et Montmoranchi et maintenant elle paniquait a l'idee d'invoquer un familier de rand moindre.

Le familier d'un mage refletait son maitre, le plus celui ci etait puissant le plus d'honneur l'invocateur recevait. Etant donne son incapacite a produire un sort qui ne finissait pas en explosion et le fiascot d'hier ( elle avait exploser une salle de classe toute entiere et ne s'en etait tirer sans punition seulement parce que le proffesseur n'avait pas voulus preter attention au avertisement du reste des eleves ) elle devait changer l'opignon general avant que sa famille n'en entende parler.

_Je suis Louise Francoise de la Valiere, menbre d'une des famille les plus nobles, puissantes, influantes et anciennes du Royaume de Tristain,non, du continent d'Halkegenia! Il est inconsevable que je sois incapable de la moindre magie! Je leur montrerait de quoi je suis faite!_

Pendant un temp cela sembla marcher puis quand elle vit l'heure son inquietude revint au gallop. Elle sortis de sa chambre ou elle s'etait cacher pendant la pause dejener et se rendis au jardin sud. Plusieurs dizaines de seconde annee etaient deja eux un groupe de fille en premiere annee entourait un garcon au cheveux blond foissonant s'efforcait de briller a leur yeux

_Gramond,tu flirte ouvertement alors que Montmoranchi ne vas pas tarder a arrive... Tu n'apprendras donc jamais..._

Il ne fallut pas longtemp avant qu'une fille de petite taille et a la coifure en anglaise pour arriver, le visage rouge de fureur. Les premiere annee s'enfuire en la voyant, Guiche de Gramond se mis alors a l'implorer, a genous le visage en pleure. Normalement Louise n'aurait preter aucune attention a leur scene de menage mais aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de se distraire.

Malheureusement elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car elle fut rejointe par Kirche,la plantureuse germanienne et rivale de Louise et de sa meilleure amie, Tabitha, la petite,fine et discrete mage de glace.

-Et bien,Louise la zero, pas trop le traque? On est tous impatient de voir cette incroyable, surpuissant et sublime familier que tu as jurer d'invoquer. Ne nous decois surtous pas.

Louise s'aprettais a riposter quand la vois du proffereur Colbert,qui leur apprenait la theorie de la magie depuis leur premiere annee se fis entendre.

-Les second annees par ici s'il vous plait! Nous allons commencer le rirual de ceremonie d'invocation du primtemp. Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous vous avencerer et recitere votre invocation. J'espere que tout le monde y a bien reflechie car elle est essenciel. Rappellez-vous qu'avant la fin de la ceremonie et l'aposition des runes votre familier pourait etre confus donc agressif. Rester calme en toute circonstance et ne faite aucun geste brusque. De toute maniere si quoi que ce soit arrive j'interviendrait.

Bien que Louise ( et Kirche aussi vus son expression dedaigneuse ) avait des doutes sur les capacite offensive du proffesseur il n'en restait pas moin un adulte et cela la rassura.

Les invocations commencairent, les familiers aussi differents que leurs mages. Montmoranchy se lia a une petite grenouille, signe de son afiniter avec l'element de l'eau, Guiche serrait dans ses bras une espece de taupe geante. Au grand damne de Louise, Kirche invoqua une salamandre,une espece rare et puissante. Il y avait egualement eu un moineau, un oeuil geant flotant, un hiboue et quelques chats et chiens.

Le familier le plus impressionant fut celui de Tabitha : elle avait invoquer un dragon. Et pas n'importe quel race de dragon, non, elle avait invoquee un dragon des cieux. Il etait grand et large,ses ecailles bleu ciel lui donnait un air magestueux et la lueur dans ses yeux demonttrait une inteligence superieur a la norme.

Puis vint son tour. l'encouragea a s'avancer, elle prit place sous les rires de ces camarades de classes. Louise s'efforca de ne pencer plus qu'a l'invocation et commenca la ceremonie.

Elle leva sa baguette au niveau de son coeur et dit a vois haute:

-A mon serviteur qui se trouve quelque part dans l'univers, viens a moi, toi qui me guide et me soutiens,toi le guerriers qui me protege, combat a mes cotes et pour moi.

Rien ne se passa. Kirche ne put s'empecher de prendre une expression moqueuse et Louise, blessee, se mit a plasmodier de plus belle.

-Oh, guerrier de legende, hero des dieux, viens a moi!

_Pitier Brimir, accordez moi cette faveur. Faite que mon familier soit beau et puissant. Faite que je puisse prouver que j'appartient a la noblesse._

Louise se repeta cette priere plusieurs fois dans sa tete, elle commencait a desespere quand a l'interieur d'elle meme elle s'entit un courant d'energie pure la traverser.

_Ca marche!_

Un immence sourire se peignit sur son visage et toute son attention se fixa sur un point du sol qui lui semblait un peu plus lumineux et vert que le reste de la pelouse, puis...

**Boom.**

L'explosion secouat le sol, des eleves tombairent dans la confusion, la fumee empechait de voire. Louise entendis plusieurs eleves se plainde ou se moquer alor qu'elle se relevait mais se fut le commentaire de kirche qui la blessa le plus.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'on ne s'y attendait pas,mais j'esperais au moins un vers de terre. La le sortilege est totalement rate. Bah, au moin maintenant nous sommes fixe.

-Non. Pas rate.

Tabitha, chose rare, avait ranger son livre et regardait intensement le centre de la fumee. Sa declaration ramena l'atention general sur la ceremonie. Une forme commencait a etre visible. Grande longue et...

_Mais... Il y en a deux!_

Devant elle, au centre d'un cercle noircie se tenait un homme d'une vintaine d'annees. Il etait debout les jambe arcquees, une longue et lourde eppee dans ses mains. La difference de taille entre les deux aurait ete comique si les yeux de l'homme ne deguagaient pas une determination de fer. Derriere lui une jument ocre s'ebrouhait, visiblement encore secouer par la transition et l'explosion.

Link se s'entait perdus. Il avait atterie il ne s'avais ou dans une explosion retentisante et plus puissante que ses bombes. Par precaution il avait devainer son epee mais maintenant il etait entourer de jeunes abiller dans une sorte d'uniforme qui s'emblaient tout aussi surpris que lui. En face de lui, une jeune fille d'une quainzaine d'annees au long cheveux rose ondules le regardait bouche bee, ses yeux allant de lui a quelque chose dans son dos. Il se retourna avec precaution et fus surpris, mais heureux, d'y trouver Eponas.

-Eponas. Ma belle, tu m'as suivis.

La jument vint frotter son museau contre son visage, dans la foule des exclamation fusairent. Link ne comprenait pas ce que les autres disaient mais il etait evident qu'ils avaient peur de lui. L'un des enfants designat ses oreilles puis tous les autres partirent en courant. Seule la fille au cheveux roses et un hommes adulte restairent. L'hommes brandissait un long baton de bois.

_Un baton mojo? _

L'adulte lui parla, mais tous comme les jeunes et la vois il ne comprenais pas son language.

-Heu... Je suis desole mais je ne parle pas votre langue. Est-ce que vous parler l'hylian?

L'homme guarda le silence pendans un moment puis tenta une autre langue, Link ne reagissant pas il recomenca le procesus dans differente langues. A la septieme Link parvins a comprendre quelques mots. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un melangue entre le Hylian et une autre langue bizare.

_Un patois peut etre... Bah, au moin je peut essayer de communiquer avec lui. Et pourquoi me dit il qu'il ne me ''prend pas mal''? Peut etre qu'il ne me veut pas de mal..._

Link renga son eppee avec lenteur et fit un tour sur lui meme. Il se trouvais dans un petit jardin a l'interieur d'un chateau. Ce n'etait pas celui d'Hyrule.

_Je me demande... Suis je vraiment chez les deesses?_

-Ou suis-je?

Le bouvier se montra du doigt puis designa la fortification et enfin se massa le haut du crane en prenant un aire interogatif. L'effet fus immedia, l'homme se detendis legerement et lui repondit dans le patois. Le resultat fut aproximatif. Il repondis en utilisant les thermes ecoles et magie divine. L'esprit de Link s'affola. Si il se trouvait vraiment dans une ecole pour divinitees... Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant le mage. Il ne vit pas le regard incredule que lui lancat proffeseur Colbert.

Celui ci se tourna vers Louise et, profittant de la situation lui ordonna de finir le contrat. Cela ramena Louise a l'instant present. elle oublia qu'elle avait invoquer deux etres vivants, elle oublia que tout deux portait des objets inanimes. Elle oublia le fait que quelques instants plus tot elle craignait de ne pas reussir l'invocation. Tout ce qu'elle parvennait a se rappeller et comprendre c'etait que la creature avec lequel le proffeseur voulait qu'elle se lit etait un elfe.

Mr. Colbert dus voir l'aprehension sur son visage car il lui fit remarquer que l'elfe, abille de bien etrange maniere, ne demontrais aucune agressivite envers eux. Au contraire il semblait accepter la situation et attendait maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre lui parle. Il avait l'air nerveux a jeter des oeillades a droite et a gauche. Comme s'il s'attendais a voir debarquer un contigeant de soldats.

_Il est assez mignon comme ca... Non, ne te laisse pas avoir. Ressaisie toi. Termine le contrat, examine les runes, comprend le lien puis anonce a la famille que c'est un elfe... Grande soeur Eleanor va me tuer! Tans pis._

Louise s'avanca vers le jeune homme, saisit son visage dans ses mains, et sous son regard interogatif sapprocha ses levres des siennes. Au derniers moment l'elfe plia les genous et elle deposa un baiser suur son frond.

Au contacte de ses levres Link resentit un grand frissons le parcourir de part en part. Il se demandais ce que ce geste signifiait quand une chaleur familiere se fis s'entir dans sa main gauche.

Le symbole de la triforce aparus sur sa peau, le triangle dorer de droite luisant faiblement. La chaleur se concentra ensuite autour du pictograme et des runes apparurent tout autour de la triforce. Elles formaient un cercle de trois couches. Link ne comprennait pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire mais decida qu'il s'agissait de la marque de la petite deesse.

_Un peu comme la triforce est la marque qui me lie aux deesses, cette ecriture me lie a la petite deesse au cheveux rose._

Link vit que celle ci fixait sa main avec interet, embarrasse l'Hylian la cacha en croisant les bras. A son geste la petite leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisairent. Elle ne se detourna que quand le proffeseur Colbert s'adressa a elle.

-Je sais que invoquer un elfe comme familier est une premiere mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je vous prirait de retourner tout deux dans vos quartier. Veuillez y rester jusqu'au diner. Proffitez en pour approffondir votre relation.

Mr. Colbert regarda rapidement la jument qui attendait au cote de l'elfe.

-Passer par l'ecurie. Il devrait y tester un box pour le cheval.

Apres les avoir saluer d'un hochement de tete le mage partie en direction de la tour principale.

_Il va faire son rapport a Old Osmond._

Link regarda l'homme s'eloigner, il hesittait entre le suivre ou rester avec sa nouvelle maitresse. Celle ci mis fin a son dilleme en lui fesant signe de la suivre. Ils traversairent le jardin et passairent sous le haut mur de pierres. De l'autre cote une cours servait de grande place. Le mur continuait de chaque cotes de Link jusqu'a deux tours qui etaient elles meme relier a une troisiemme par d'autres murs de pierres. Celle a sa droite lui fesait pensser au donjon du chateau d'Hyrule, elle etait plus haute et large que les autres.

En regardant par dessus les creneaux, Link vit depasser les toits de trois autres tours. Il compris qu'elle etaient disposer en un cercle aproximatif avec le donjon au centre et relier par les murs a creneaux. D'apres ses calculation il se trouvait dans la partie Est du chateau.

Louise les mena juqu'au ecuries situer a cote du large portail menant a l'exterieur. Elle conversa quelque temp avec un palfrenier et fus autorisee a utiliser l'un des box. Il fallu ensuite ensuite expliquer a l'elfe qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec la jument. Elle l'observa pomponner la monture avec amour et se fis la reflexion que son nouveau familier etait bien etrange, surtout pour un elfe.

Ils repartirent ensuite vers la grande tour. A l'interieur de nombreux eleves trainaient en groupes. Louise appersus quelques un de ses camarades de classe et compris que la nouvelle avait deja fait le tour de l'academie. Demain tout le monde sauraient que son familier etait un elfe. Ils traversairent le hall, les couloirs et resortir de l'autre cote du rez de chausser au pas de course. Ils traversairent une troisieme cours et entrairent dans une des petite tour. Ils montairent les escaliers, passant devant de nombreuse portes jusqu'a ce que la jeune fille ouvre l'une d'entre elle et le fasse entre dans ce qui ce revela etre une chambre.

Link en fit rapidement l'inventaire: une table et une chaise, un lit a balequin, une coiffeuse, une armoire a vetements, des etageres remplit de livres et de bibelots, un tapis eppais et large, des rideau fin et decorer de broderie. Les meubles etaient de bonne qualite et devaient couter une petite fortune.

Louise s'assit au bord du lit et fis signe a Link d'en faire autant. Puis elle se designa du bout des doigts.

-Je m'appele Louise Francoise de la Valiere. Je suis une noble du royaume de Tristain. Et toi?

Comme Link ne semblait pas comprendre elle reppeta l'operation.

-Louise.

Puis pointa l'elfe du doigt. Il compris son intention et se designa a son tour.

-Link. Link d'Ordon.

Il se demanda s'il devait continuer de se presenter et decida qu'il ne perdrait rien a tente le coup.

-Je suis Link d'Ordon, bouviers du ranch d'Ordon et emissaire de la Reine Zelda. je travaille regulierement comme livreur pour la municipalitee du village d'Ordon et pour la chaine de magasins Malo Mart. On me connais egalement sous le nom de Hero du temp, choisie par les deesses.

Louise se sentait perdus. Son familier, Link, venait de debaler une longue tirade et elle avait la nette impression qu'il n'avais fais que se presenter_._

_C'etait quoi ca? Le resumer de sa vie?_

En voyant son expression affoler Link ne pus que se sentir coupable. Il ebouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille .

-Louise. Link.

Louise remis ses cheveux en place en grognant, incapable d'admetre qu'elle commencait a aprecier l'elfe.

Quelques minutes de silence passairent pendant lesquelles Link regardait le ciel par la fenetre et Louise regardait Link. elle repenssait au runes apparut sur sa main. Il etait inabituel qu'elles soit aussi nombreuses et ne formaient en general qu'une simple ligne.

_Peut etre que se drole de triangle dore les a gene donc elle ont decide de le contourner... Il faudra que j'y jette un oeil. peut etre que le manuel des '' milles familiers les plus familiers '' ou '' le journal de l'intendant du pape Elias VII''..._

Alors qu'elle etait perdus dans ses pensee elle entendis le bruit inabituel d'une chaine venant de l'exterieure. Elle regarda vers la fenetre et s'apersus que Link ne s'y trouvait plus. elle s'y precipita et regarda en bas, plus de vingts etages la separait de la pelouse. Personne. Un bruit de tissus claquant au vent attira son regard en haut et elle decouvrit Link, suspendus par une sorte de gant-grappin au toit de la tour. Il triturait une vielle fenetre situee juste sous la toiture avec son autre main, il fini par l'ouvrir et y entra d'un balensement souple du bassin.

Louise resta un instant figee de stupeur puis sortis de sa chambre en courrant. Elle gravis les marches quatre part quatres, bousculant quelques eleves au passage. Elle arriva devant un palier qui marquais la derniere marche de l'escalier. Attacher a un mur une echelle de permettait d'acceder a une trappe. Louise se hissa a travers l'ouverture.

La piece etait deux fois plus large que sa propre chambre, le plafond suivait la courbe du toit, haut en son centre et bas pres du mur, elle etait large et spacieuse mais avec les divers meubles et coffres entreposes la elle ressemblait plus a un greniers sombre et pousiereu que a autre chose.

Louise cherchait Link du regard quand un grondement attira son attention. Il provenait de derierre une pille de draps plies. Il fut suivis de gratements et de mouvements. Louise commencait a s'inquieter.

-Link?

Seul le silence lui repondis. Louise allait faire demis tour quand son familier sortit de derierre les draps. Il lui tendis une echarpe de soie, la presentant comme une offrande. Louise l'accepta avec plaisir et deposa un leger baiser sur sa joue. Pendant quelle emnouait le tissus a son coup Link regarda la trape encore ouverte, comme si il etait surpris de la trouver la.

-Ce n'etait pas une piece secrete?

-Pardon?

-une piece secrete.

-Une piece secrete.

Louise avait repeter les mots sans grande conviction pourtant ils semblairent faire plaisir a Link.

-Je n'ais jamais vus de piece secrete avec deux entres... Peut etre qu'elle l'as cree avec sa magie.

-Je ne comprend pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Est ce que tu connais l'Halkeginian? Non bien sur que non.

_Comment faire pour se comprendre? Notre contrat n'inclus pas la comunication inter racial ou culturel... Peut etre qu'avec un sort..._

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rapelle de l'incantation puis elle pointa sa baguette vers Link qui fouillait un autre tas de babioles.

-Qu'a partir de cet instant tu puisse te faire comprendre de tous et de toute et que tu comprenne chacun et chacune, quelque soit la langue parler ou entendus.

_Faite que cela marche._

Alors que Link se demandais ce qu'elle fesait une enorme explosion le projetta contre une pille de livres, il s'affalla de tout son long sur les ouvrages tandis que plusieurs diziaines de breloques lui tombais dessus depuis un amas voisin.

La premiere pencee de l'Hylian fus que l'etoffe n'avait pas plus a sa deesse, la seconde, plus coherente fus qu'il n'avais pas le droit d'entrer ici. Apres tout il s'agissait d'une piece secrete. Enfin il se demanda s'il serait obliguee de ranger les livres avant de partir.

Louise aida Link a se depetrer et curieuse du resulta lui parla:

-Ca va? Tu n'as rien?

Link mis un mome t a realiser qu'il l'avat compris et repondis par pure reflexe.

-Ca va. Tout vabien. Je ne suis pas blesser... Eh! Je te comprend.

-J'ai utilise la magie. Desole pour l'explosion. Ce n'etait pas voulus.

-Pas voulus... Tu as des problemes avec tes pouvoirs?

-Ca c'est le moin de le dire. Pour tout te dire je ne m'attendais pas a reussir l'invocation. Encore moin a ce que ce soit un elfe qui apparaisse...

-C'est quoi une invocation?

-C'est quand un mage appele une creature par magie et se lie avec elle au travers un contrat. Notre contrat est inscrit sur ta main.

Link se rapela les inscriptin qui etaient apparus au dos de sa main.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles veulent dire?

-Je n'en suis pas tres sure, les termes du contra. les avantages et dons qu'il t'apporte et tes devoir enver moi...

-Et la duration?

Louise le regarda un moment, puis laissa echappee un gemissement. Elle venait juste de realisee qu'en scellant le contrat elle l'avait arrachee a sa vie.

-Definitif.

-Oh...

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Link meditait sur la signification des evenement recent et Louise sedemandait quand 'l'elfe rejetterait la faute sur elle.

-Dit, on est ou la?

-Nous sommes dans le grenier du dortoire Ouest de l'academie de magie de Tristain.

-Une ecole de magie?

-Pour les mages. tous les Mages sont des nobles mais tous les nobles ne sont pas des mages.

-Donc tu est une mage et une noble.

-C'est ca. Je descend de la noble et venerable lignee de la famille de la Valiere. en tant que tel je me doit d'etre ireprochable mais je n'arrive pas a controler ma magie. Elle est la, je la sent, mais elle echape a tout controle et...

-Explose.

-Oui.

-Tu a reussi le sort de comprehension et mon invocation, ce n'est pas rien...

Louise lansa un regard ironique a Link puis s'assis sur une pile de draps.

-Au contraire. Ton arrive va m'apporter encore plus de probleme.

-Oh...Pourquoi?

Louise le regarda intensement, cherchant a savoir si il se moquait d'elle. Une petite voix lui disait que non, Link ne s'avait rien de Tristain et de son hirarchie, il ne conaissait pas son histoire et n'etait de ce fait pas concient de la guerre ancestral oposant les elfes au peuples d'Halkegenia. Tout cela levait bien des questions sur les origines de l'elfe.

-Link,parle moi de toi.

-Ok...peut etre dans un endroit moins pousiereux, qu'en dis tu?

Ensemble le mage et son familier partirent par la trape et descendires les escaliers. En passant devant une fenetre Link s'appersus que la nuit etait tombee. Dehors, dans le ciel une grande lune bleu et une petite rouge luisaient.

_C'est definitif. Je ne suis plus a Hyrule._

**Chronologie**: l'histoire du cote de Louise commence de la meme maniere que le lightnovel/manga/anime alors que plus de cinq annee se sont passee depuis Twilight Princess pour Link.

**Contexte**: je reprend le Link de Twilight Princess mais y ajoute quelques elements des autres jeu de la sag. Ceci seront expliquee en fin de chapitre.

**Frequence des chapitres:** j'esssairais de publier un chapitre par semaine.

**Longueur des chapitres:** un chapitre se termine au meme moment que l'episode de l'anime corespondant. _**Ex: **_l'episode un de l'anime _familiar of zero_ se termine quand Hiaga Saito tente de s'echape de nuit et voit les deux lunes, ici le chapitre se termine aussi de nuit.


	2. Arc I Chapitre 2

_**Legend of Louise**_

_**Arc I : L'Hylian d'Halkegenia**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Le mouchoir magique**_

**Ils avaient parle tard dans la nuit. **Link avait racontee sa vie a Ordon, ses voyages en tans que livreur et emissaire et les apres midi paisible comme simple bouviers. Louise lui avait decrit sa famille, ses amis, ses etudes, lui avait parlee du royaume de Tristain et de sa politique avec le reste d'Halkegenia. Elle lui avait parle des elfes et lui des hylian.

Link avait compris qu'il avait ete invoquee pour servir de bras droit a la jeune mage. Il avait eu du mal a accepter le fait que des etre ordinaire pouvait avoir acces au meme pouvoirs divins que les Deesses ou les esprits de lumieres.

Mais c'etait le cas.

Louise s'etait endormis en parlant, Link la transporta jusqu'a son lit et la borda puis il decida de visiter l' se transforma en loup. Sur sa pate avant gauche, entourant la triforce, les trois cercle de runes attirairent son regard. Louise les avait recopier sur un bout de papier avec l'intention de les traduire.

Il commenca par les jarddins, se laissant guider par son flaire. Il trouva plusieurs petits disques de metals brilant en creusant, rencontra quelques familier avec lesquels il parla, decouvri les cuisines. Il passa a la grande tour. Elle etait constituee de salles de classes et de pieces communes au eleves.

En arrivant au niveau superieur, Link rencontra une souris, il s'agissait d'un vieux familier.

-Salut. Tu est nouveau toi. A qui est tu liee?

-Je suis Link. Mon maitre est la jeune mage De la Valiere. Et toi?

-Oh! Alors c'est toi l'elfe?

-Je ne suis pas un elfe. Je suis un Hylian.

-C'est vrais que tu ne resemble pas a un elfe. Plutot a un gros loup des montagne... Je suis le partenaire de Old osmond, le directeur de l'academie. Ton cas m'interesse Link, familier de Louise de la Valiere. N'esite pas a venir me voire en cas de besoin.

-C'est tres aimable a vous. Je n'y manquerais pas.

-Bien. Maintenant retourne aupres de ta maitresse, il se fais tard et demain sera une journee chargee. Bonne nuit link.

La souris fis demis tour, laissant Link seul. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il retourne au dortoire des seconde annees. La, il repris sa forme humanoide et entra. Il ne croisa personne ce qui lui permis de rassembler ses esprits.

_Je suis Link d'Ordon. Hero du temp choisie par les deesses. J'ai ete invoquer dans un monde parallele apelle Halkegenia par une jeune mage en dificulte. Le probleme c'est que tous me prennent pour un elfe, l'enemie juree des Halkegenian... Cela pourais etre pire. Il pourais y avoir une guerre._

Louise dormais toujour quand il entra dans la chambre. Il s'avanca vers la fenetre, l'horizon commencait a rosire, les oiseaux chantaient. Ce monde resemblait tellement au sien que pendant un instant, en fermant les yeux il se crut de retour chez lui.

-Link?

Quand Link se tourna vers elle, il semblait s'attendre a quelqu'un d'autre. Son expression si sereine et douce puis il la vit et elle le vit realiser qu'il ne pourait jamais retournee chez lui., au fond de ses yeux une chape de tristesse se forma. Elle compris qu'il venait de realiser qu'il ne pourait jamais retourner chez lui.

Link s'empressa de masquer sa nostalgie et souris a celle qui serait desormzis le centre de son monde.

-Bien dormis?

-Aussi bien qu'un ours en hiver. Toi?

-J'ai visite les lieux. Decalage horaire. C'est plutot simpa ici.

-Oui, c'est sure. Tout les eleves et les proffesseurs sont des nobles du coup le confort general est assez eleve.

Louise se changa et prepara son sac. Link s'appersus qu'elle enlevait tout les manuel et cahiers pour ne garder que de quoi ecrire.

-Alors, c'est quoi le programme pour aujourd'hui? Cours theorique? Pratique? Physique?

-Les seconde annees n'ont pas cours aujourd'hui. Nous somms supuse aprendre a comuniquer avec notre familier et aproffondir le lien qui nous unis. Come il n'y a pas de probleme de ce cote ci, je disais que l'on pourait commence la traduction des runes. Cela risquede prendre du temp. Je n'en ai jamais vut autant. Et jamais disposees de maniere si compliquees...

-Ca ma l'air d'etre un bon programme. Par ou on comence?

-Par le petit dej'. Ensuite on ira a la bibliotheque. Il devrait y avoir tout se dons nous aurons besoin.

Ils partirent de la chambre pour la salle a manger situer dans la tour central, tout au long du chemin les eleves qu'ils croisairent les deviwagairent et murmurairent. Quelques uns ontrairent Link du doigt et plusieur rebroussairent chemin en les voyant.

Alors qu'ils s'etaient instaler a table, Louise mangeant tranquilement et Link se demandant se qu'il avait dans son assiette, Kirche, Montmorancy et Tabitha vinrent leur parler. Plus exactement les deux premieres se moquairent de Louise et la derniere fixait Link du regard.

-Alors comme ca, tu l'as vraiment gardee. Tu es donc si desesperer que cela?

-Desesperer ou sucidaire.

-Zerbst. Montmorancy. Cela fait un bout de temp. Depuis que vous vous etes enfuis a la vus des oreilles pointus de mon familier, il me semble. Vous allez mieux maintenant, ou vous allez encore disparaitre?

-Tres drole, Valiere. Dis moi Montmorancy, c'est moi ou l'efe est abillee comme un paysant?

-Vous avez raison ma chere, il est bel et bien vetus comme un fermier. Il semblerait que lui et Louise soit parfaitement assortis en fin de compte.

Elles rirent a l'unison, et Link qui jusque la avait observe la scene en retrais ne pus s'empecher d'intervenir. La situation resemblait bien trop au brimades que Collin avait suporte enfant pour qu'il les ignore. Il se leva, attirant l'attention de la salle, se tourna vers Louise et, d'une voie polis et mesure lui demanda de lui presenter ses camarades. Louise profita de l'interuption pour reprendre le controle de la conversation.

-Link, voici Kirche Zerbst, noble du royaume de Germania, Montmorancy de Tristain et derriere elles Tabitha de Gallia. Toutes les trois sont dans la meme classe que moi. Les filles, voici Link, mon familier.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel tout le onde resta stupefais par l'intervention de Link. Le moment se prolongea et celui ci decida d'intervenir.

-Enchantee, mesdames. Je dois dire que je suis un peu derouter par les evenements de la veille. La d'ou je viens la magie est egalement presente mais elle se manifeste sous une formes bien different de votre systeme des elements et rare sont ceux capable de la manipuler.

-Et d'ou venez vous donc?

La question venait de Tabitha qui fixait toujour Link du regard.

-D'apres ce que j'ai compris de votre monde et de la situation geographique d'Halkegenia...d'un univers ou d'une dimension parallele. Enfin, je crois.

-Cela n'as pas l'air de vous surprendre daventage que cela.

-Les dimensions, mondes et univers existants sont tous connecter l'un a l'autre, alors non, ce n'est pas vraiment un choc pour moi. Mais dire que je ne suis pas surpris de me retrouver ici serait un mensonge.

Il laissa la mage de glace a ses propre conclusion et se tourna vers Louise qui l'observais. Il nota que son assiete etait presque vide et decida qu'il valait mieu partir avant que les deux autres ne reprennent leurs esprits.

-Maitresse, si vous avez fini pouquoi ne pas commencer avec le planing. Il me semble qu'il serait judicieux de s'avancer.

-Mais tu n'as meme pas touchee a ton assiete.

-Je n'ais pas faim. De plus mon corps ne necesite pas autant d'energie que le votre.

-Oh. Dans ce cas, allons y.

-Parfait. Mesdames ce fus un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Oh, Dame Zerbst, vous aviez raison, c'etait en effet tres drole.

Link et Louise sortirent du refectoire, laissant derriere eux une Kirche meduse et, chose rare, un leger sourire sur les levres de Tabitha.

Cela fesait plus de trois heures que Louise s'acharnait a dechiffrer es rune, une dizaines de vieux grimoires, journales et receuils etaient eparpilles autour d'elle. Au cour de ses recherche elle etait arivee a pluieur conclusions et chacunes d'entres elles remettaient en causes les regles fondamentales de l'invocation de familier et le cerveau de Louise tournait a plein regime, supossant et extrapolant les divers significations de ces decouvertes.

L'exitation et la peur qu'ele ressentait lui donnait la migrainne, Link dut sentir son malaise car il s'approcha d'elle et posat une main sur son epaule en signe de soutient.

-Alors, tu as reussi?

-C'est fait.

-Et?

-Et je ne croit pas qu'il y ait jamais eu de contrat de ce genre. En tout cas pas depuis mille six cent ans.

-Que veut tu dire?

Louise s'installa le plus confortablement dans sa chaise et entrepris d'expliquer la situation au jeune Hylian.

-Quand un mage invoque son familier il cree un contrat a vie avec celui ci. Pour garantir la compatibilitee entre l'invocateur et l'invoque, une incantation ou priere composee des atributs et competence demandees est recitee par le mage, cependant une grande partis de la ceremonie et du resultat de l'invocation est influencee par le caractere, les pencee et l'element magique corespondant au mage. Tous ces elements guide la magie dans la selection de l'etre invoquee et des thermes du contrat.

Louise verifia que Link suivait le cour de son explication. Une fois certaine qu'il avait tout compris elle passa a la seconde partie.

-Parce que le procesus est si complexe, le contrat en lui meme est simple: proteger et assister sont les termes contractuel abituel. En compensasion de leur servitude les familiers resoivent des capacitees suplementaires ou voie les abilitees inerantes a leur race augmentees. Cela prend tres souvent la forme d'une intelligence ou d'une force acrue, du partage des sens, du savoir ou de l'expertise.

-En d'autres mots il sagit d'une assistance magique, physique ou intelectuelle et mutuelle dans leur but individuel.

-Exactement. La difference avec notre contrat se situe dans...et bien dans tous ses aspets. Ton role est multiple: protecteur, guerrier, mentor... de plus, d'apres l'inscription, il pourait changer, apres ta mort...

-Oh, vraiment? Je croyais que je serais libere de mes obligations envers toi a ma mort. Aparament notre contrat s'etand sur plusieurs de mes vies. Interessant.

_Plusieurs de ses vies? Ca explique pourquoi il est aussi zen face a sa propre mort._

-Encore une chose, apres avoir ete le... Ah, oui, voila, le ''hero que tu fus , est et seras'' tu pouras rentrer chez toi.

Link se redressa, son attention entierement concenter sur la derniere close.

-Tu est sure de ce que tu dit?

-Certaine.

_Les Deesses m'ont donc bel et bien envoyer ici. Dans ce cas je respecterait leur souhait et acomplirait la tache qui m'incombe jusqu'a ce qu'elles jugent que je soit digne de rentrer en Hyrule._

Alors que Link en fesait le serment au Deesses, Louise ressasait ses propres pensees.

_Sa vie lui manque donc a ce point? Voila qui est rassurant... Mais, si il part, je n'aurait plus de familier! Par Brimir, faites que cela n'arrive pas avant des annees!_

-Est ce que le contrat dit autre chose? Sur ma tache ou ma quete?

que tu feras preuve de force, de bravoure et de sagesse.

Quand Link se mit a rire elle crut qu'il etait devenus fous mais se rendis vite compte qu'elle avait dis quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que qu'il y a?

Toujour secoue de rire, Link lui montra sa main, et pointant le symbole dore, designa les triangles un par un en les nomants.

-Laisse moi te presente l'incarnation de la force, du courage et de la sagesse, les trois symboles des trois Deesses.

-Des Deesses?

-Trois. Elles ont forger mon monde et bien d'autres. Peut etre meme le tien. Elles sont les Meres des differents peuples d'Hyrue et veillent sur eux. Quand le destin de leur creations est en danger, Elles font appel aux incarnations de la force, du courage et de la sagesse pour nous guides vers la paix.

-Je n'ais jamais lus ou entendus quoi que ce soit a propos de la creation d'Halkegenia. Les archives historiques ne remonte que jusqu'a l'etablisement du systeme de magie elementaire edifie par le Fondateur Brimir. C'etait il y a pres de mille six cent ans.

-Impressionant. Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'archive. Il s'agirait plutot des recits des aventures des incarnation de la Triforce et des retombees que leur actions a eu sur le royaume. Cela fais partis du folklore et des contes que l'on raconte au enfants avant qu'ils ne se couchent ou autour du feu la nuit.

-Tu m'en raconteras une?

-Pourquoi pas.

Une cloche sonnat, anoncant la fin des cours de la matinee. Louise se rendit compte qu'elle etait afamee et ils partirent une fois de plus pour la tour centrale. Une foi de plus Link ne toucha pas a son assiette, Louise quand a elle fit tres attention a son etiquette car ils etaient toujour devisaguer par les eleves. Alors qu'il attendais qu'elle finisse un hibou au plumage gris tirant vers le beige vint se percher sur le dossier de la chaise voisine. Link le reconus pour l'avoir rencontrer la veille.

-Bonjour Kaepora Gaebora, comment va tu?

-Hoou

-Je suis desole, mais la, tout de suite, je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis.

-Link? Pourquoi est ce que tu parle a ce hibou?

-Ah, Louise, laisse moi te presentez Kaepora Gaebora . Je l'ai rencontre cette nuit. C'est un familier, tout comme moi.

Come Louise ne semblait pas comprendre Link lui fis un grand sourire et anonca le plus naturellement au mode que Kaepora Gaebora et lui etait devenus amis pendant sa ballade nocturne. Comme pour comfirmer ses dirent l'oiseau huhula energetiquement.

-Totalement d'acord avec toi l'amis.

-Tu le comprend...

-Pas le moin du monde.

Pendant que les deux familiers partageaient une etrange conversation, a sens unique, sur l'ode nocturne des insectes, l'odeur de la nuit et la lumiere des etoiles et des lunes, Louise se fis la reflexion que Link etait surement, et de loin, le plus facinant des sujets d'etudes psyquologique que Tristain ait jamais vus. L'Hilyan dictait la conversation, interpretant les hululements du volatile comme bon lui semblait. Le second familier semblait de plus en plus ajite, coupant Link en pleine phrase. Cela donnait un drole de spectacle qui fit sourire Louise. Son amusement fus interompus par l'envol de l'animal nocturne.

-Je crois qu'il veut que je le suive.

Et c'est ce qu'il fis. Il laissa Louise a son repas et suivit le rapace jusqu'a un petit jardin isole. Cache deriere un buisson il obsera un couple assis a une table d'exterieure, ils etaient tout deux abilles dans le meme uniforme que Louise et Link en conclus qu'ils etaient des seconde annees. Kaepora Gaebora vint se percher sur l'epaule de la fille.

_Alors voila son maitre... _

Link se rememora la conversation qu'il avait eu sous sa forme bestial avec la chouette. Il comprenais a present pourquoi Kaepora Gaebora etait venus le cherche. Link lui avait promis son aide. Il etait temp de tenir parolle.

_Guiche de Gramont. Coureur de jupon, mage de la terre et fils de general. Je l'imaginais plus grand... Peut importe._

Link sortis donc de sa cachette et s'aprocha de derierre le jeune homme. Celui ci continua de charmer la fille sans se rendre compte que l'attention de celle ci c'etait reporter sur Link. Ou, plus presisement sur ses oreilles pointus.

-Guiche de Gramond?

Le blondinet se tourna vers Link, enregistrant sa tenus de fermier et s'interogea sur la presence d'un plebien a l'academie.

-Je ne crois pas te conaitre. Qui est tu?

-Je suis Link. Et vous avez raison, vous ne me connaisser pas. Mais moi, oui. Je sais exactement quel genre de personne vous etes. J'en ai rencontrer beaucoup des gens comme vous a la garnizon du chateau.

-Oh, et quel genre de personne suis je?

-Vous etes de ceux qui joues les dures et les charmeurs en croyant gagner le respet des uns et le coeur des autres mais le fait est que ce n'est que du vent. Une mascarade. Vous n'avez rien, vous n'etes rien. Vous noyer cette sensation de solitude en rabaissant les autres.

-Qu...Comment osez vous?! Je suis un noble! Vous ne pouvez pas me parler sur ce ton!

-Oh, vraiment? Par ce que moi, je crois que je le peut. Apres tout je viens juste de le faire, non?

Link se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille qui fixait ses oreilles pointus avec horeur. Guiche suivit son regard et comprenant que l'intrus n'etait pas de Tristain s'enfuit en hurlant a l'aide. Link ne lui preta aucune attention et s'adressa a l'eleve.

-Kaepora Gaebora, votre familier, m'a demander d'intervenir.

-Qui?

-Kaepora Gaebora. C'est le nom de votre familier.

Link montra le hibou du doigt, concient que la mage et le volatile avaient encore beaucoup de chemain a faire. Pendant un moment il se demanda si sa relation avec Louise ne s'etait pas developer plus rapidement que la normale.

_C'est logique, nous somme les seules qui peuvent se comprendre par gestes car je suis le seule humanoide... Non, ils ont la magie pour ca. C'est autre chose._

Incapable de dire pourquoi il apreciait tant la jeune fille, Link prefera revenir au present. La mage n'etait plus aussi tendus en sa presence. C'etait plus dus au fait que son familier lui parlait autravers de hululements haut percher et de mouvements d'ailes. Lik decida d'intervenir une seconde fois.

-Il a vut votre cheris fanfaroner en companie d'une dizaine d'autres filles. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour vous mais vous devrier l'ecouter plus. Il est de bon conseils. Passez une bonne journee.

Laissant la mage et son familier entre eux, Link repartis voir Louise.

-Alors?

-Sa maitresse se fesait embeter par un coureur de jupons. Je l'ait fait fuir. toi?

-La routine.

Ils restairent ainsi, debout , dans le couloire, sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. Louise allait lui demander si il voulait allez se ballader quand Guiche apparus au bout du coridor, suivit d'une troupe d'eleves males. Il avanca vers eux a grand pas. Son visage etait rouge de colere et en s'arretant devant Link, il jeta a terre un mouchoir. En voyant son geste, Louise cessa de respirez.

_Un defit? Pour Link? Mais pourquoi?_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Link se penchat et ramasa le tissus comme si de rien n'etait puis le tendis a son proprietaire.

-Link, qu'as tu fait!?

-Ben quoi? Je lui rend juste son mouchoir.

-Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas! Ce n'est pas un simple mouchoir!

_UN MOUCHOIR MAGIQUE? Cool! Je me demande quel sont ses pouvoirs._

Guiche rejeta sa main avec colere, clairement venus regler ses comptes avec le familier.

-Louise de la Valiere, je suis venus redresser les tords de ton elfe . Il a teroriser une de mes amie et s'en ais pris a moi.

-Il a fait quoi!? Tu as fait quoi!?

-Je l'ais humilier devant une fille.

Un silence pesant passa dans l'atroupement qui les obsevait. Guiche etait connus pour ses frasques avec la gente feminines et il n'etait pas imposible que Link ait ete en son droit. Malgret cela, personne ne s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Aux yeux des autres Link n'etait qu'un etranger, pire un roturier. Sa resemblance avec les elfes ne l'aidait pas n'on plus.

Mais l'element le plus important etait qu'il avait ramases le mouchoir.

-Genial. Tu ne peut pas refuser le duel. Il en va de ton honneur. Tu as ramase le mouchoir.

-Un duel? Avec qui? Le blondinnet? C'est une blague!

-Oh que non, l'elfe. Nous allons nous battre, d'homme a homme. A l'eppee. Dans la cour Est, dans une heure. Je t'apprendrais a me respecter.

L'adolecent repartit, suivit par d'autres eleves, surtout des filles. Link se grattait la joue de maniere nonchalante tout en regardant le vissage de Louise passer par toute une palette de couleurs. Pale, verdatre et ensuite rouge. Puis, encore plus rouge. Il commencait a s'inquiter quand elle le saisie par un bras et le guida dans la premiere salle vide qu'elle trouva. Une fois a l'abrit du regard et des oreilles des autres elle se mit a jurer en continue, ne s'arretant que quand elle n'eut plus de souffle.

-Tu te sent mieux?

-Non.

Elle pris une grande inspiration et se mit as reflechir.

_Link ne peut pas refuser le duel, Guiche le sait. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que Link n'est pas un elfe et n'as pas d'abilitee magique. Il croyait forcer Link a se batre en condition d'inferioritee mais c'est lui qui as abandonner l'avantage. As moin que...Guiche est le fils d'un general, il doit avoir etudier les arts militaire depuis tout petit._

_-_Ecoute, Guiche sait se servir d'une eppee mais son point fort reste la magie. Si tu es prudent tu peut...

Sa tirade fut interompus pas la main de Link lui ebouriffant les cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas a t'inquieter pour moi petite deesse, je suis certain de remporter ce combat. Dailleur, si j'etais toi, j'irais me reserver une bonne place pour profiter du spectacle.

-Tu es sure?

-Fait moi confiance. File. Je me prepare et j'arrive.

Link poussa Louise en dehors de la salle et entrepris de changer ses abits de bouvier avec sa vielle tunique verte de ''Heros choisis par les Deesses''. Il ajusta les protections et lanieres de cuirs, fixa la large eppee gorron a son dos et son bouclier par dessus. Il mit son bonnet pointus en dernier. Bizarement de tout son attirail il s'agissait du plus difficile a mettre a cause de ses meches rebelles et de la longueur de ses oreilles.

Il verifiait que l'eppee coulissait dans le fourreau et que tout etait bien fixee quand la porte de la salle souvrit sur la mage au cheveux rouge feu et celle a la chevelure de glace.

-Jolie tenue. Tu est quoi? Un farfadet?

La question, ironique et moqueuse avait ete posee par la mage de feu tandis que la plus petite l'observait d'un oeil plus experimenter. Alors que Kirche ne voyait que son apparance premiere, Tabitha, elle, vit sa stature, ses muscles scultes par ses nombreuses aventures, et l'usure de son materiel. Il la vit regarder ses mains et noter les cals sous ses doigts et la facilitee avec lequel il transportait le tout.

_Si tu savais... Je transporte cinq fois plus dans mes sacoches. Que me veulent elles?..._

-Dame Kirche, Dame Tabitha. Que me vaut cette visite? Seriez vous ici pour me souhaiter bonne chance avant mon duel avec Sir Gramond? Voila qui est bien aimable de votre part.

-On a vut Louise sortir d'ici et partirent pour le duel sans toi, du coup on c'est demander si tu n'allait pas prendre la bonne decision et te retirer.

-Et gacher une si belle ocasion de donner une lecon a ce pitre de charmeur?! Je ne crois pas, non.

-Tu est donc aussi stupide que ta maitresse. Soit, va donc te faire taillader par Guiche. Cela ne me regarde pas.

Elle lui lansa un dernier regard moqueur avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir.

-Et vous Dame Tabitha, croyez vous aussi que je vais perdre?

La petite femme garda le silence pendant un temp, continuant de le detailler puis apres avoir secouer sa tete de droite a gauche suivit sa compagne. En la regardant s'en aller Link se fit la reflexion qu'elle avait deja traversee de nombreuses epreuves dont plusieures devaient etre des combats acharnes. Il sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir a l'idee qu'une personne si jeune ai pus vivres de tel choses et ait a vivre avec les cicatrisses de ces souvenirs pour le reste de leur vie.

_Concentre toi sur le present tu ne peut pas changer ce qui lui est arriver. Ressaisie toi._

Link sortit de la salle et se rendis a la cour Est. Les lieux etait envahis par les eleves venus assister au duel d'un des leur et de l'elfe devenus familier. Dans la foule il vit Louise encadrer de Tabitha et Kirche d'un cote et de la blonde au anglaise de l'autre. Celle ci fixait Guiche des yeux. Elle semblait hesiter entre etre en colere ou inquiete pour lui et Link s'en amusa avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire.

Guiche fesait l'interesant, charmant les filles autour de lui, prenant des poses pitoresques et deblaterant. Il ne s'etait meme pas redu compte de l'arriver du second partis. Se fus seulement quand un eleve rondouillet intervint que Guiche realisa qu'on l'attendait.

-Te voila enfin. J'ai faillit attendre.

Comme Link se contentait de l'observe en silence Guiche continua de parler, se sentant maitre de la situation.

-Mais qu'est ce c'est que cette tenus? Les amis, nous nous sommes trompe. Ce n'est pas un elfe mais un lutin que je m'apprete a combatre!

La seule reaction de Link fus de sourire. Alors qu'autour de lui tous se moquaient, il s'avait qu'une fois le combat gagnee, les paroles de Guiche n'aurais plus aucun effet, au contraire, le plus l'aprentit mage se moquait, le plus dure serait sa chute. La betise de la jeunesse est son impatiencede faire ses preuves.

Dans a foule seule Louise et Tabitha savait que Link etait un escrimeur confirme. Elles fesaient partie des rares qui avaient parie sur le familer. Tabitha avait convaincut Kirche de la suivre dans les paris et maintenant celle ci etait impatiente que le duel commence. Quand elle s'apersus que Guiche comptait continuer l'assaut verbal elle s'auto proclama arbitre du duel, se posta entre les deux combatant et levant le meme mouchoir q de Guiche le laissa tombee.

Quand il toucha le sol, l'adolescent se rua en direction de Link, eppee au clair, brandis au dessus de sa tete, hurlant a plein poumond.

_Ce garcon n'as jamais combatus a l'eppee. Il as fait wes classes mais n'as jamais ete dans un vrais combat. Il n'as pas ete a la guerre, ni a l'aventure... Il n'est pas un guerrier._

Alors que Guiche commencait a abaisser la lame pour l'attaquer en verticale, Link decida que se batre avec le garcon n'en valait pas la peine. En consequant il se contenta d'esquiver par le cote. Pendant une seconde son adversaire s'imobilisa de surprise, puis il recula et repris sa posture initial.

_Il a compris. Maintenant il va m'aprocher de maniere plus prudente..._

Mais Guiche n'en fit rien, croyant a un coup de chance il revint a la charge, enchainant les mouvements.

Link dancait.

Et son partenaire etait une eppee aussi tranchante qu'une lama de razoire.

C'etait la seule maniere de decrire ce qu'elle voyait. Il escivait les coups de Guiche avec un minimum d'energie. Le tout resemblait a un balais de mouvements gracieux et grocier a la fois .

La foule c'etait tus des le moment ou il avient compris la diference de capacitees entre Link et Guiche, a present tous observaient la prestation, ebahie.

Parmis eux, Tabitha etait celle qui avait vus le plus de combat. Elle sentis un frisssons parcourir son dos. Elle avait eu raison. La n'etait pas le probleme, elle avait presque toujour raison, non, ce qui la derangeait c'etait qu'il etait meilleur qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle voyait bien qu'il etait capable de bouger plus vite, qu'il etait plus fort, plus experimenter que Guiche, elle s'y attendait. Mais la maniere dont il enchainait les actions sans hesitations, juste au bon moment...

-Il est parfait.

Elle ne se rendis compte qu'elle avais parler a haute voie que quand Kirche, sa meilleure et seule amie, ne se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

-Parfaitement coordonee, jauguee et appliquee. C'est un combattant aguerie et puissant.

-Pas un fermier?

-Non. un guerrier.

Kirche cligna des yeux, ebete. Elle n'avais jamais entendus Tabitha parler ainsi de quelqu'un. En fait, elle n'avais jamais vus Tabitha s'intereser a quelqu'un avec une telle intensite. Intriguer, elle reportaa son attention sur la cause de ce changement. Le familier continuait d'echaper au attaques de l'adolescent. Guiche etait en nage, epuise, ses mouvements se fesaient de plus en plus eratique et desepere. Moin d'une minute plus tard, Guiche s'efondrait, son corps pesant sur sa lame. Link se tenait a un metre de lui, imobile et silencieux, comme avant le match.

Kirche s'apretait a declarer la victoire quand Link saisie la poignee de son eppee et la tira de son foureau pour la premiere fois depuis l'etablisement du contrat.

La lame gorron etait deux fois plus longue, large et epaisse que celle de Guiche pourtant Link la tennait a une main. D'un geste lent il abaissa son bras et la pointe de l'eppee s'arreta a quelques milimetres de la guorge du garcon.

-Tu as ete vaincus. Si il s'agissait d'un vrais combat tu n'aurrait pas survecus a ta premiere attaque.

Sa voie, seule sons autre que les gemisement de peurs de Guiche a briser e silence, resonna, lugubre et porteuse d'un avertissement.

La foule de spectateur prit soudain concience que l'homme se tennant devant eux avait la capaciter de tous les eraddiquer. Un sentiment de peur latente commenca a se rependre parmis eux.

Guiche quand a lui se sentais trop humilier pour etre lucide. Quand il vit l'elfe faire demis tour il sortis sa baguette, vector de sa magie de terre et, en une inquantation et un geste, fit sortir du sol cinq status de bronze representant des valkyries dans leurs armures et armee de lances et d'eppees.

Trois status entourairent Link et attaquairent avec leur lances en meme temp, de trois directions differente. Une lumiere aveuglante emana de l'eppee gorron puis un tourbillons de flashs eblouit les eleves. Quand ils purent de nouveau voir les valkyries gisaient a terre, tranchees horizontalement par trois endroits chacune.

Leurs carcasses comencaient tout juste a redevenir terre que les deux statuts restantent projetairent leur lances et tirrairent leurs eppees.

D'un mouvement de bras, Link bloquat les lances, leurs ampes se brisant sous la force de l'impacte.

Link n'attendis pas que les invocations viennent a lui, il s'elenca vers la plus eloignee, la renversant d'un coup de paumeau a la tempe. Il l'acheva en enfoncant sa lame dans sa poitrine, sautant sur la silouette pour donner plus de force a son coup.

La derniere status voulus l'attaquer dans le dos. Une fois verifier que l'enemie sous lu redevenais terre il se redressa, tourna son buste de cote et de sa main droite atrappa le manche de l'eppee de bronz, juste au dessus des mains gantees. Il arracha la lame de son proprietaire et d'un moulinet du poignet decapitat l'invocation.

Il se tourna vers Guiche qui le regardait avec horreur. Comme le jeune mage ne tentait plus rien, Link fit signe a Kirche qui annonca la fin du match.

A partir de ce momment ce fus la debandade, certains partirent en courant, d'autres en marchant, plusieurs garcons allerent aider Guiche a se remetre d'aplomd, le reste des mages se rasemblerent autour de Link, tous voulaient parler avec le vainqueur. Mais la majoriter des filles qui restairent dans la cour ne fesaient qu'observer l'elfe de loin.

Louise compris qu'en donnant ne lesson a Guiche, Link venait de s'attirer les faveurs de toutes les filles dont le coeur avait ete brisee par le garcon. Elle s'apercus que Kirche regardait son familier de maniere insistante et s'en inquieta. Tabitha quand a elle avait disparus. Elle ne s'en inquieta pas, consciente que la mage de glace etait tres independente.

Il fallut plus d'une heure a Link pour se defaire de ses groupies. Entre temp Tabitha etait revenus avec leurs gains. Tout les quatres prirent le chemain du dortoire. Il etait etrange pour Louise d'etre en companie de Kirche, elles n'arretaient pas de se disputer, en particulier quand la germaniene se collait a Link.

Louise se mit alors en tete d'instaurer des regles de proximiter entre Link et Kirche. Quand ils furent enfin seul dans la chambre, Link annonca qu'il avait faim. Les cuisines leur apportairent une assiette de fruits et legumes, Link se lia d'amitier avec la servante, Siesta. C'est par son biais qu'ils apprirent que les rumeurs du duel avaient deja parcourut l'academie. Link compris a l'expresion de la jeune femme que Guiche n'avait pas limiter sa chasse au etudiantes. il se promis de garder un oeil sur la servante.

Une fois Siesta partit, Louise voulut savoir d'ou venait sa nouvelle tenus et Link l'interogea sur le principe du mouchoir. Il decida de garder celui de Guiche en souvenir.

Ils resterent ainsi longtemp a parler, jusqu'a ce que Louise s'endormis de fatigue. Link la borda puis decida d'aller se coucher lui aussi.

Demain, ils iraient au village le plus proche pour faire du shopping.

Le tout premier combat!

Je sais, je sais, j'ai changee la chronologie de pas mal de choses mais au moin ce n'est pas repetitif.

Je cherche des beta testeur, faite passer le mot svp.

Au prochain chapitre... Delfingder

A+


	3. Arc I chapitre 3

_**Legend of Louise**_

_**Arc I : L'Hylian d'Halkegenia**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Le village de Mott**_

**Link bichonnait Eponas quand un palfrenier l'interpella. **Depuis le duel d'hier, les serviteurs de l'academie le craignaient moin, certain lui montraient du respect, d'autres de la peur. Siesta lui avait meme donnee le surnom de ''notre lame''.

Le palfrenier lui fit de grand signes de la main et Link lui retourna son salut. Ce n'etait pas le premier a rechercher son attention, ce matin deja, alors qu'il se rendait au refectoire avec Louise, nombre d'eleves et de serviteurs lui avaient fait signe.

Link poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil etait presque a son zenit. Il etait temp. Link scella la jument et l'enmenna a la grande porte.

-Ma grande, toi et moi allons commencer notre exploration de Tristain par le village de Mott. Il est regit par le compte de Mott donc le manoir se trouva a deux heures de chevaucher de l'academie. Le village est a trois heures.

La jument s'ebroua.

-Mott acceuille plus de huit cents habittants, ce qui en fait un assez gros village... Il y a beaucoup de boutiques pour jeunes magiciens a cause de l'academie. Louise dit que les meilleurs mages de Tristain sont tous venus au moin une fois dans chaques boutique de magie de Mott. Je sais que ce n'est pas notre _forte_ mais ca pourrait etre interessant.

-Liiiiinnk!

Link se tourna vers son amie, Siesta, qui l'apellait de loin. Elle transportait une sacoche remplit de victuailles qui, a la vus de sa silouette avachie, pesait lourd. L'aventurier la rejoignit et lui pris son fardeau des mains.

-Merci, ca pesait une tone.

-Pourquoi est ce aussi lourd? Nous ne partons que pour l'apres midi, pas pendand une semaine.

-Tu va bien faire du shopping avec Miss Valiere,non? Donc tu auras besoin de deux repas: un pour l'aller et un pour le retour le soir. J'ai aussi ajouter deux carottes pour Epona. je me suis dit que ca lui ferais plaisir.

-Merci Siesta, tu est un ange.

La servante rougie en entendant le compliment et allat calliner le museau de la jument tandis que Link rangeait les victuailles sur la scelle.

-Vous partez bientot?

-Des que Louise arrive.

Comme pour approuver ses dirent, la voie de la jeune mage se fit entendre. Comme il s'y attendait elle rouspetait contre une de ces camarades de classes, Kirche Zerbst. Celle ci vint ce coller a lui et engagua la conversation de sa vois la plus langoureuse.

-Darling, tu t'en vas sans me dire au revoir?

-Je suis navres, Dame Zerbst, j'ignorais que je devais vous informer de mes deplacements.

-C'est par ce que tu n'as pas a le faire! Kirche n'as aucun droit sur toi, tu est libre de tes mouvement du moment qu'ils ne soit pas deshonnorants ou malveillants.

-J'en prends note.

Kirche fit la mous et, lui agrippant le bras, tentat de le retenir.

-Dame Zerbst, je me doit d'acompagner Miss Valiere au village de Mott. Nous allons faire du shopping.

Link se deguagat de l'etreinte de la plantureuse mage et hissat Louise sur la scelle. Il montat rapidement derierre elle, saluat Siesta et Kirche de la tete et lancat la jument au galop.

Durant le trajet Louise lui racontat sa journee et lui parlat du village de Mott, elle mentionnat un armurier et Link la convainquis d'y passer. Ils s'arreterent en bord de route pour manger dans un champ de fleurs. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, Link goutat de tout, curieux de connaitre le gout de la nouriture de ce monde depuis son repas de la veille. Il essayat le pain de seigle avec du fromage de chevre, du jambon crus et une racine qui avait le meme gout que les carotes mais resemblait a un radis geant.

Quand ils reprirent la route, Louise lui appris le nom des differentes plantes qu'ils croiserent et Link s'appliqua a les retenir. Elle lui indiquat aussi une plante que Epona ne devait pas manger au riste d'atrapper la collique et quelques baies qui rendaient malades. Link fut impressionnee par ses connaissance et elle lui expliquat que sa volontee de briller en classe l'avait poussee a apprendre de tout les sujets, incluant la botanique et l'herborisme.

La route etait a present entourer de champs de blees et de legumes ou de fermes, des paysants travaillaient le dos courbes, sous la chaleur du soleil. Alors qu'ils aprochaient de la ville, Link nouat un bandeau par dessus ces oreilles, associer a sa tenus de bouvier personne ne preterait attention a lui.

Ils entrairent dans le village par la rue principale et remontairent peu a peu l'allee. Louise s'arretait devant chaque magasin de vetements ou de chaussures lui demandant son avis sur les articles et devant chaque etals d'herboristes, elle observait leurs marchandises et quand elle trouvais quelque chose d'interessant marchandais ferocement, parvenant parfois a obtenir l'objet a la moitier de son prix initial. De temp en temp elle entrainait Link a l'interiieur d'une boutique et lui fesait essayer des vetements, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle voulait lui acheter des nouveaux vetements.

En y reflechissant, Link admit qu'il lui faudrait plus de deux ensembles pour son sejours en Halkegenia. Louise lui assura qu'avec l'argent des paris elle possedait suffisament d'argent pour lui acheter une nouvelle garde robe entiere. Il ne se privat donc pas et choisis plusieurs tuniques dans les teintes du vert, bleu et rouge, ces couleurs preferees. A cela il ajouta plusieurs braies beiges et maron foncees ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en peau de daim et deux ceintures de cuire solide. Louise insistat pour qu'il prenne plusieurs bandeaux et chapeaux qui couvriraient ses oreilles.

Quand ils eurent finit les boutiques de la rue principal, les bras de link etaient chargees d'achats et le soleil avait commencee a descendre vers l'horizon. Surpris que le temp soit passe aussi vite il se rendis compte que Iesta avait vus juste en preparant un deuxieme repas.

Il s'attendait a ce que Louise annonce le debut du retour mais elle l'enmenat dans les ruelles adgacentes a la rue. La, il vit d'autres boutiques, moin frequentees et plus calme, il s'ajissait de librairies et d'apoticaires ou de magasis specialisees dans les accessoires pour familiers pour la plupart.

La magicienne les fit visiter une boutique de vetement de luxes ou ils achetairent chacun une tenue de bal, de fete et de soiree. Ensuite elle l'enmenna dans une librairie, Louise y achetat plusieurs gros volumes a la reliure en cuires. Chaqun d'entre eux coutaient plus chere que tous les vetements du magasin precedant et Link commencat a s'inquieter quand a la situation financiere de sa maitresse.

-Tu est sure d'avoir assez? Tu sait, je n'ais pas desoins d'autant de vetements, on pourait en rendre quelques uns...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ais assez. Sure, il me faudra economiser pour les deux prochains moi mais te faudrat ces vetements et les livres vont m'aider a comprendre pourquoi notre contrat est si special.

-Oh, tu continue d'etudier les runes sur ma main.

Curieux Link observa l'etagere la plus proche. Les livres etaient tous couvert d'une ecriture familiere. Il s'agisait de l'alfabet de l'ancien dialect Ooccoot, le peuple du ciel. Intriguee, Link prit un ouvrages plus petit et plus fin que les autres. Il lui falut un moment pour decripte le titre, mais il suposait qu'il lisait ''La legendes du Venerable arbre Mojo''.

_''Hyrule, la famille royale et les Sheika'', ''Une histoire de Gorron'', La foret Kokiri et ces enfant perdus'', ''Skullkid, l'Oni-masque et la lune grimassante''... Ce sont tous des livres sur mon monde!_

Link fit part de sa decouverte a Louise. Il se souvint de son inquietude quelques instants plut tot et s'en voulut d'avoir assume qu'elle les lui achetterait. Decidant qu'il payrait les ouvrages lui meme, Link se tourna vers Louise et il demanda combien un rupis vert valait par raport a la monnaie local.

Abasourdite, la jeune fille lui expliqua qu'un joyaud de cette taille et qualitee vaudrait au moin trois a quatre cents pieces d'or. Quand il lui montrat les joyaud de couleur bleus, rouges, jaunes et violets la jeune fille etait bleme. Elle expliqua a Link que de telle pierre etaient extremement rares et precieuses dans son monde. Comprenant qu'il etait riche Link se rejouit de sa chance et alla voire le libraire. Suivant l'exemple de Louise, il commenca par negocier.

Le prix de depart etait quatre fois plus chers que tout leur achats de la journee reunit, il parvint a le faire baisser de plus de cinq cents pieces d'argent, l'equivalent de trois livres sur la centaines qu'il achetait. Quand le prix fut enfin fixee, soit quatre mille trois cents vight-sept pieces d'or, trois d'argents et neuf de bronzes, Link sortis une douzaines d'emeraudes et les posa sur le comptoire. Le marchant failli s'etoufer de surprise, et apres une rapide verification, accepta la transaction avec precipitation, comme si il craignait que link revienne sur sa decision. quand il voulut lui rendre la monnaie le marchand vida sa caisse entierement et donna gratuitement plusieurs livres a Louise, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour cela. si ca vous tracasse autant, promettez moi 'ouvrir l'oeil au cas ou d'autres livres de ce genre passeraient par ici.

-Vous avez ma parole Monseigneur, je prendrait contacte avec mes fournisseurs et me renseignerait. La prochaine fois que vous passerer, le rayon seras de nouveau remplit.

Louise et Link sortirent de la boutique et retrouverent Epona qui les attendait devant la vitrine. La magicienne etait toujour sous le coup de la surprise et n'arretait pas de demander a Link ou il avait trouver les joyauds, elle eu peine a croirent qu'en Hyrule un emeraude ne valait pas plus que l'equivalent d'une piece de bronze. Link rangea les livres de Louise dans les sacoches de scelle d'Epona et fit entrer les vetements et les livres qui lui apartenaient dans celles attacher a sa ceinture.

C'etait la premiere fois que Louise voyait Link utiliser ces poches et elle ne put que regarder les ouvrages disparaitres les uns apres les autres dans le minuscule etuit de cuir. Quand l'Hylian rangeat les vetements dans un second compartiment elle ne put s'empecher de se demander si la bourse de son familier avait la meme particuliaritee.

_Si c'est le cas, alors Link pourait etre plus riche que la caisse royale de Tristain..._

Une autre pesee vint la narguer.

_Link m'apartient... Est ce que ca veut dire que, par son intermediaire, je suis proprietairent de ses biens et richesses?_

Louise etait toujour torturer par son aviditee quand ils se remirent mouvements. Link les mena jusqu'a la rue principale et commenca a la descendre,ils paserrent devant de nombreux stands, a l'un d'entre eux il acheta une part de tourte au champignons et une a la viande, toujour aussi ebahie du prix, qui comparee a celui de son monde etait quasi inexistant, il goutat chaque part puis les donnat a Louise avec un grand sourire. La magicienne fut conquise par sa candeur et s'en voulut d'avoir, ne serait ce qu'un instant, voulut profiter de lui.

Elle s'avourait le repas chaud quand elle se rapellat sa promesse et menat Link jusqu'a l'armurier du village. Sa boutique etait plus petite que les autres, elle etait egalement moin bien entretenus et aeree, quand au proprietaire, Link se rendit vite compte qu'il passait plus de temp a boire qu'a dormire. Pourtant les articles etaient rangee dans des tonneaux ou des raquetiers avec une grande organisation, chaque contenaire et presentoire etait pourvus d'un descriptif du type d'armes et du prix, les lames acrocher au mur, separer du reste, devaient etre ses meilleurs articles car leurs cout etaient plus elevee que le reste du magasin.

Link deambulat de presentoire a presentoire, observant les eppees, faux, coutelats et dagues. Aucune d'entre elles ne valaient l'eppee Gorron, mais il choisis un coutelas equilibrer et eleguant pour Louise, il allait lepayer quand un leger piquotement a sa main gauche le deconcentrat. Laissant son instint et la sensation guider sa main, il saisie dans un tonneau a trante pieces d'argent, l'un des moin chere, une eppee d'une simplicite extreme, sans decoration ni frioliture, le manche court, la garde epaisse, la lame fine, longue et rouillee par endroit. Des acrots sur le cote tranchant demontrait de son anciennetee.

_Cette lame a fait ces preuves sur le champ de bataille. Je l'aime bien._

Link decida de l'acheter. Encore une fois il fut ebahit par la difference economique entre son monde et celui ci: les deux armes ne valaient pas plus d'un dizieme de rupis vert et il put aisement payee avec les piece du libraire

Ils venaient de sortir du magasin et Link ranguaient ses trouvailles dans une de ces sacoches quand l'eppee se mit a parler d'une voie energique et surexiter.

-Hey, partenaire, tu n'vas tous de m'me pas m'fourer dans cet 'spece de trou noir intersideral?! J'viens d'ja de passe deux cents ans dans c'toneau a t'attendre.

Link ui ignorait qu'une eppee dotee de consience propre etait inabituel meme dans ce monde. Pour lui il s'aguissait d'un autre aspect bizarede cette realitee auquel il devait s'abituer. Levant l'eppee au dessus de sa tete, comme pour la presenter au cieux il s'ecriat

-Je viens d'acheter une eppee parlante!

-Oui, ca on l'vait compris l'genie. Maint'nant rredescent moi. V'la, comme ca.

Louise quand a elle ne bronchat meme pas tant l'apres midi l'avait epuisee.

_Ce que trafique Link ne me surprend meme plus. Trois jours et je suis deja blasee... Ca promet._

-Alors c'est quoi ton nom, partenaire?

-Link! Et elle, c'est Louise, je suis son familier. La jumet c'est Epona.

-Enchantee familier Link, mage du Neant Louise, fidele destrier Epona. Moi c'est Derflinger, l'eppee magique destinee a servir le Neant.

-Cooool!

Link et Derflinger continuairent de discuter tandis que le groupe prenait la direction de l'academie. Une fois sortis du village, Link acroccha Derflinder a son dos et ils monterent tout les trois en scelle puis Epona partie au trop. Tous au long du chemin de retour, Louie resta silencieuse. Son cerveau avait enmagasine trop de chocs pour la soiree et la jeune fille etait passee en mode automatique, insensible au reste du monde.

Une fois de retour a l'academie, Link brossa la jument avant de la menee dans son box, il rangea la scelle et emporta les sacoches de voyages avec lui. Link et Louise gravirent les escaliers et entrairent dans la chambre de la jeune fille,il deposa les livres de Louise sur son bureau et, par dessus le coutelat. Puis, Derflinger toujour equiper, il sortis de la chambre, laissant Louise se coucher.

Link surpris l'eppee en se transformant en loup et devallat la tour, il sortit dans la nuit et humant l'air entreprit de chercher le familier du directeur Old Osmond, la petite souris nomee Chuchu qu'il avait rencontrer le premier soir. Il la trouvat dans l'un des etages elevee sdu donjon.

-Tien, mais c'est Link. Tu as beaucoup fait parler de toi depuis notre dernierre rencontre.

-J'espere ne pas avoir cause trop d'ennuis.

-Il n'y a pas e de blesse et le jeune Gramond a recus une bonne lecon. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

Alors que les deux familier dicutaient, Derflinger, qui ne parlait pas la langue des annimaux se sentait delesse. Il se mit a gesticuler dans son foureau tout en apellant Link.

-Part'naire, part'naire. Hey, traduit un peu pour ceux qui parl' pas l'loup ou la souris.

Link tourna le museau vers l'arme et grogna, signe inter-especes que l'eppee devait se tenir tranquil. Le rongueur ne dit rien, mais il etait clair a son expression corporelle qu'il etait intrigue par la nouvel aquisition de Link.

-Sir Chuchu, je vous cherchait.

-Oh?

-Comme vous le savez, mon maitre est une eleve femelle, etant moi meme de nature humanoide male la plupard du temp et acompagnee d'une eppee dotee de concience propre du meme sexe, je me demandais si il etait possible d'avoir mon propre espace personel. Juste de quoi entreposer mes affairent et me changer, rien de plus.

-Je comprend la raison de ta requette et en ferais par a mon maitre. Il est possible que ta maitresse soit contrainte de verser une compensation pour l'espace suplementaire, je te conseil donc d'en parler avec elle. Mais dit moi, tu possede la un dons de metamorphose bien particulier. Est ce de naissance?

-Non, je l'ait aquis au court de mes pellerinages dans mon monde natal. Il m'est unique.

-Je vois. Link, vous etes decidement tres different du comun des familier.

Apres leur discution, Link retournat a la chambre de louise et s'allongeat a cote d'elle. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes seulement en repensant a son monde. Au moment de sombree daans le royaume onirique, il s'apersus que les picotements dans sa main etait identique a celui qu'il resentait quant le pouvoir de la triforce coulait en lui.

Louise revait d'un Link abille de pierres precieuses, d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui lui annoncait qu'elle etait une mage du Neant, a cote de lui, une eppee dotee de bras, d'yeux et d'une bouche recitait des poemes avec autant de passion qu'un theatreux.

Apuyee contre le mur, Derflinger, l'eppee destinnee au serviteur du Neant, de retour apres plus de deux cents ans de sommeil magique, veillait sur eux.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Et voila, Derflinger est arrive.

Je sais, je sais,Link, riche? Ca enleve tout le fun! Mais il y a une raison pour ca. Vous verez!

La prochaine parution est un chapitre bonus centree sur Kirche. J'esite encore pour le titre, soit _''Kirche l'Ardente'' _soit_ ''Les amour de Kirche''._

J'espere que ca vous a plus.

_A+_


	4. Arc I chapitre Bonus 3,5

_**Legend of Louise**_

_**Arc I : L'Hylian d'Halkegenia**_

_**Chapitre bonus 3.5 : Kirche l'Ardente et Tabitha**_

**Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, jeune noble de 17 ans de l'empire de Germania et etudiante étrangère à l'académie de magie du Royaume de Tristain etait amoureuse. **Attention, ce n'etait pas un simple amour, non, c'etait Le Grand Amour, avec des majuscules de partout, celui qui vous prend par surprise et vous consume de l'interieur jusqu'a ce que votre corp et votre ame ne soit plus que soufrance, besoin et desir.

L'homme qui avait attirer l'attention de Kirche n'etait pas simple non plus. Tout d'abord il ne s'ajissait pas d'un homme mais d'un elfe, bien qu'il se pretend etre un Hylian. Il s'apellait Link et venait d'un village nomee Ordon, a l'Ouest du Royaume d'Hyrule. Bien qu'il s'abillait comme un paysant et se disait bouvier, Kirche savait que Link etait une sabreur plus que capable, intuition confirmee par sa meilleur amie Tabitha qui avait qualifier l'elfe de ''_combatant aguerie et puissant'' _ puit de _''guerrier''_.

C'etait cette facette sauvage, plus que sa beautee exotique qui avait attirer Kirche.

Depuis elle n'avait cesse de colle l'homme. Aujourd'hui encore, elle s'etait plaquee contre lui, tentant de l'envouter grace a ses charmes charnelles et a sa voie langoureuse.

-Darling, tu t'en vas sans me dire au revoir?

Link avait en effet arnachee Epona, sa monture qui avait traversee la barierre entre les dimensions avec lui lors de l'invocation.

-Je suis navre Dame Zerbst, j'ignorait que je devait vous informer de mes deplacements.

-C'est par ce que tu n'as pas a le faire! Kirche n'as aucun droit sur toi, tu est libre de tes mouvement du moment qu'ils ne soit pas deshonnorants ou malveillants.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, noble de 16 ans du royaume de Tristain et troisième fille du duc de la Vallière etaitdans la meme classe que Kirche depuis leur premiere annee. Les deux filles etaient rivales avant meme de se rencontrer car les terre des Von Zerbst en Germania et celle des Valiere en Tristain etait voisine et souvant au premier rang des escarmouches militaire, politique et economique entre les deux Royaumes creant un fort courant hostile entre leus deux familles.

Il n'etait donc pas surprenant que Louise prenne l'interet de Kirche pour son familier comme une tentative de sa rivale d'imposer sa superioritee. link contient de naviguer en terain minee ne put que repondre de maniere vague.

-J'en prends note.

Kirche fit la mous et, lui agrippant le bras, tentat de le retenir ais comme toujour l'elfe ne fut nullement interese par elle et prit conguee d'elle.

-Navres Dame Zerbst, mais je me doit d'acompagner Miss Valiere au village de Mott. Nous allons faire du shopping.

Link se degagua de l'etreinte de la plantureuse mage et hissa Louise sur la scelle. Il monta rapidement derierre elle, saluat Siesta et Kirche de la tete et lanca la jument au galop. kirche l'observa disparaitre a l'horizon, se demandant ce qui chez elle ne lui plaisait pas. Etait ce par ce qu'il etait un elfe qu'il n'etait pas interesse par elle, une humaine? Non, elle avait entendut parler d'enfants engendre par des couples mixtes, ce n'etait donc pas cela.

Ne trouvant pas de reponce viable elle decida de passer au plan B.

Avec determination elle marcha jusqu'au dortoire des deuxieme annees et tambourina a la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit par magie et Kirche se precipita a l'interieur, s'exclamant a renfort de grands gestes.

Tabitha, la meilleur amie de Kirche etait assise sur son lit, un epais grimoire devant elle. Etudiante étrangère à l'académie de magie du Royaume de Tristain, elle etait en general silencieuse, discrète et distante, sa personnalité renfermée l'avait empechee de se faire de nombreux amis, mais ses prouesse s thechniques et pratiques lui avait valut le respet du corp enseignant et de sa classe.

En voyant Kirche entrer dans sa chambre Tabitha sut que son moment de detente etait finit, d'un mouvement de son sceptre elle annulat le sort d'isolation sonore et les bruit de l'academie ainsi que les paroles de Kirche devainrent audibles.

-Je sais que pour toi c'est ininteressant mais ecoute, je suis amoureuse et mon Darling est partit avec une autre que moi.

Tabitha, l'expresion impassible continuait de lire son grimoire. En aparance elle ne semblait pas preter attention a la rouse pulpeuse mais en realitee elle ecoutait aveec attention, curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait encore fait Link.

La mage de glace trouvait que Louise et Link etait bien assortie, le savoir d'un cote et la puissance de l'autre, la maturite des deux ballancant le passe trouble de Link et l'incapacite de jetez un sort de Louise.

Kirche inconsiente des pensee de Tabitha continuait de se pleindre.

-Ils sont partis a Mott pour faire du shopping. Arg, comme j'aimerais les y accompagner!

Kirche attendis quelques secondes avant de descelle la faille dans sont plan.

-C'est vrais que si je ne te donne pas d'explication valable tu ne m'aideras pas... Je veux les suivres jusqu'a Mott et les espionner pour decouvrir comment charmer Link mais j'ais besoin de l'aide de ton familier. Est ce que tu veux bien m'aidez?

Tabitha considera la chose. Espionner l'Hylian, car elle le croyait quand il disait ne pas etre un elfe, pourait etre instructif. Elle haucha la tete en signe d'assentiment, fermat son grimoire et ouvrit la fenetre de sa chamble. Utilisant un leger sort pour augmenter la porter du song elle appela son familier en sifflant. Sylphide, la dragonne Rhyme se positiona a cotee de l'ouverture et d'un bont Tabitha s'instalat sur son dos, suivit par Kirche. La mage de glace se penchat en avant et murmura a l'oreille de son familier

-Une monture, deux cavaliers dont le guerrier. Droit devant, tu ne peut pas les manquer. Position d'observation.

La dragonne s'envola immediatement, chevauchant le vent avec aisance. Elle plana un moment avant de tourner en cercle au dessus de son objectif. link et Louise s'etaient arretees pour dejeunerdans un champ de fleurs.

-Non, mais regarde, la! Elle agit comme si elle etit sa petite amis, a le faire manguer des petits bouts.

Tandis que Kirche se pleignait de chacun des geste de Louise, Tabitha observait l'homme de maniere plus scientifique. Elle realisa qu'il goutait chaque aliments separement, peut etre les decouvraient-il.

Quand ils reprirent leur route ils passerent beaucoup de temp a discuter, Tabitha aurait pus utiliser la magie pour faire monter leurs ondes sonores jusqu'a eux mais elle preferat ne pas prendre le risque de se faire reperer. les espionnes et leur complice se poserent pour laisser les cavaliers arrive en ville les premiers.

A l'entree du village, Tabitha du laisser Sylphide dans un champ a l'exterieur, elles entrerent avec precaution. Il ne fut pas difficile de reperer les tete bonde dorer et rose bonbon de Link et Louise, d'autant que la jument les acompagnait. Ils semblaient faire egalement se qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils feraient: du shopping. Link essayait des tenus et si elle lui plaisait, Louise les lui offraient. Ils firent toutes les boutiques et stands de la rue principale puis passerent aux ruelles.

A ce moment Kirche etait enrager, elle accusait Louise d'offrir cadeau sur cadeau a Link pour acheter son affection. Du point de vus de Tabitha, Louise remplissait juste son devoir de maitre en permettant a son familier d'etre presentable.

Quand Link resortis de la boutiquede vetement de luxe cepandand, elle dut admetre que 'Hylian n'en aurrait s'en douta pas besoin a l'academie et que Louise exagerait. Le soleil se couchait quand ils entrairent dans la plus grande librairie du village. Tabitha etait une habituer des lieu et n'etait pas surprise que Louise est choisie de se fournir chez le meme.

Kirche comencat a s'impatiente au bout de cinq minutes, quand une autre dizaine passa et qu'ils n'etaient toujour pas resortis, Tabitha commenca a etre intriguer. Son instint lui disait que le choses devenait enfin interesentes. Elle patienta jusqu'a ce que Link sorte de la boutique les bras chargee de livres, il les placat au sol et retourna dans la boutique pour en resortir les bras charges d'une nouvelle fournee de livres. Il vidat ensuite toutes les sacoches de la scelle.

Tabitha et Kirche l'observere atentivement tendis qu'il rangeait un a un les livres dans une de ces ptite pochettes de cuir a sa ceinture.

_Un sort de minimilisation, de realiter alternee couplee ou une reduction de poids et de volume. C'est extraordinaire, aucun de ces n'ont encore ete realiser avec succes mais lui se balade avec au moin un sur lui..._

Quand le dernier livre eut ete avale par la ceinture, la mage de glace en avait comptee cent treize de toute taille et poids. Ensuite Link inserat les vetements dans une autre poche, tout comme la premiere, les abit entreres les un apres les autres sans jamais remplir l'etuit. Il restait toujour une dizaine d'ouvrages par tere et Link les mit dans les sacoches d'Epona. louise et lui s'eloignerent en discutant avec animation.

Des qu'ils eurent tournees Tabitha sortit de sa cachette et se precipitat a l'interieur de la boutique, elle y trouva le proprietaire en train de dancer litteralement de bonneur et l'etagere juste a cote du comptoir vide, tout les livres venant d'etre aquis par Link. De memoire Tabitha savait qu'il s'agissait du rayon sur les livres ecrit e un ancienn dialecte Halkegenian dont la traduction etait connus seulement des savants et des archeologues.. du cin de l'oeil elle vit que dans le rayon consernant les runes et glyphes magiques quelques ouvrages manquaient. Tout en pretandant s'intereser a un vieux grimoire, elle fit un rapide calcule et fut soufle coupee quand elle realisa la somme astronomique que leurs dernier achat devait avoir coutee a Louise.

_Pas etonant que le libraire exulte, il est plein au as. Personne ici n'allait lui acheter ces livres._

Ayant vut tous ce qu'elle avait besoin, Tabitha sortit, elle rejoingnit Kirche qui la questionnat immediatement. Tabitha se contenta de resumer le tout en une seule phrase-

-Achat astronomique d'ancien livres ecrit dans un language ulterieur a l'Halkegenian comun.

Puis elle repartit sur les traces du duo. La nuit etait tombee et la foule sefesait plus agitee, les familles rentraient chez eux et les boutiques fermaient tandis que les tavernes se remplissaient et que les fetard commencaient la soiree. Malgree tout ses effort elle ne parvint pas a les trouver. Kirche supposat qu'ils etaient sur le chemin du retour et elles deciderent d'enfaire autant. Elles sortir du village, retrouverent Sylphide et partirent pour l'academie.

Elles n'appersurent aucun cavalier sur la route et quandellearrivairent, la stalle d'Epona etait vide. Kirche rentra dans sa chamble en colere, accusant Louise de batiffoler en secret avec son familier.

Tabitha, se preparat tranquilement pour la nuit, elle s'instalat a sa fenetre et reprit la lecture de son grimoire a la lumiere d'une bougie. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle vit Link et Louise marcher dans la court. Le rteflet de la lune eclairat la poignet d'une eppee dans le dos de Link.

_Il l'a soit acheter a Mott soit sortit d'une de ses pochettes surprise..._

Quand ils entrent dans la tour Tabitha retourna a sa lecture. Elle fut de nouveau distraite par un reflet de lune. Elle regardat une seconde fois par la fenetre et y vit un animal a la fourure noir et luisante, le museau colle au sol, acrochee a son dos, une eppee, la meme que celle de Link.

Un fin sourire se desinat sur les levres de la jeune fille.

_Un Loup noir comme la nuit... Un etre dotee d'une layaute extreme qui peut egalement faire preuve d'une grande ferocitee si necessaire. Cela lui va parfaitement. _

**Fin du chapitre bonus.**

Ce chapitre a pris une tournure inatendus, meme pour moi.

kirche est un peu plus geignarde que dans l'anime et Tabitha est plus presente. Mais sa c'est parce qu'elle est mon personnage preferer.

Comme on commence avec Kirche et on finit avec Tabitha j'ai decider de changer le titre a la derniere minute.

A la prochaine parution: **Siesta est ven****dus au compte de Mott! Link par la delivrer avec l'aide de Derflinger. Quelqu'un d'autre que Link semble penser que le vert est a la mode. Indice: ce n'est pas Superman.**

J'espere que ca vous a plus.

A+


End file.
